


Knuckle Joe reunites with his dad

by ThatOneFunAnon



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I wrote this from KJ's perspective and it was so fun. he's so stupid and rude i love it, KJ says the f word, My sister and i HC Jecra as having a weird mix between a posh British and Quebecois accent, everyone who was dead in canon were still dead, headcannons, i've never tagged before am i doing this right, infinite comedic potential., love y'all!!!!, might turn into a series who knows sdhfjsakhfsafl, not really an everyone lives au, pouring one out for y'all!!!!!, rated t for not 4 kids dub language, reunited and it feeeels so goooooood, revival, this one is for the homies over on the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunAnon/pseuds/ThatOneFunAnon
Summary: KJ reunites with his dad. Other than that Knuckle Joe is stupid, rude and says the f word. what else is new???Knuckle Joe crying. Knuckle Joe crying is very new.
Relationships: Knuckle Joe & Knuckle Joe's Father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Knuckle Joe reunites with his dad

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all this uses headcannons from a convo i had in a discord so here's the gist of things:  
> \- Whenever a Star Warrior died in the war they got their soul snatched by nightmare and shoved into a cairn to help fuel his magic (that's rough, buddy)  
> \- When Nightmare got got, the souls were launched back out  
> \- They began resurrecting on Popstar because that's where the closest Star Warrior was.  
> \- KJ lived with his bio family most his life, but they were the worst. me and the homies HATE KJ's bio family  
> \- btw KJ's full name in this is (get ready for this)  
> "Knuckle Joseph Léon the Third"  
> why is he named this??? because stupid comedy reasons. I couldn't decide which name to use for KJ's dad since they're all so good so i mashed em together. His name in this is "Sir Jecra Léon, head knight of the Cavalier Jackal squadron" khgkadjgfjad

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Tiff told him and Sirica to come back to Popstar. Three weeks since she said the star warriors were being resurrected. Knuckle Joe doesn’t get it, he zoned out for Tiff’s fancy talk explanation. All he knows is that star warriors were dead and now they’re not. Sirica found her mother, and partners are reuniting. Three weeks of countless families brought together to celebrate. Three weeks since the cappies started plans to build a hub or temple or whatever in those fields.

Three weeks, but still no sign of his father.

Knuckle Joe walks down the Cappy Town main road, kicking a particular rock that looked at him funny. His hands are balled into fists, and his eyes are fixed on the ground. All these happy families with their happy sons and happy dads- Eh- Happy parental units and their kids are way too sickly sweet for his taste. Then you pile on all the literal sweet stuff being sold on the streets: the cotton candy, caramel apples, taffy, star shaped sugar cookies, cupcakes, buttermilk cream shakes, cake slices- it’s too over the top, if you ask him.

KJ liked it better when all that was happening was rebuilding. Just lifting heavy stuff, carrying things, simple work and volunteering, not strolling through a fair that has no set time limit. They say that it’ll stop once the last warrior is back, but after that it’ll come back annually. Maybe he can help out at the temple construction, punch some rocks and clear his head. Get his mind off the fact that Tiff promised him his dad and yet she still hasn’t delivered. Dammit Tiff, pulling one over on him like the crafty little bastard you are. Smh.

He’s grumbling these unfair thoughts as he grumbles his way across town, grumbling over a few hills and grumbling across the grassy meadow. He only stops mid grumble when he sees the massive mob of star soldiers crowding around the resurrection point. They’re cheering about some warrior they’re calling ‘Sir Jecra’ and ‘The Unbreakable Shield’...

Who’s probably a _huge loser_ with such a _dumb_ name and a _stupid_ and _weird_ title-nickname-thing. Just his luck that some **rando** would show up and not his father. 

He scoffs. “Figures.”

He continues up the path, seeing this shield or whatever guy through a small gap in the mass of soldiers, medics and pilots. He has golden hair that spikes toward the sky and is divided into two parts, his mask cutting through the middle. 

It looks _**so** **stupid** _. No self respecting fighter would ever have hair like THAT. He confidently nudges at his bandanna, which cuts through the middle of his divided-in-two golden hair that spikes towards the sky. 

As Joe begins walking again, the Star Warrior turns around, their eyes meeting. The masked soldier freezes, eyes glued to him in shock. Is there something on his face? He rubs his nose, letting a glare settle on his face.

“Whaddya lookin’ at ya weirdo d-“Joe gets cut off when the tall warrior speaks, gently nudging his way through the crowd.

“Joseph?” Knuckle Joe tenses at hearing his actual name. The man’s voice is deep and smooth, and completely foreign to him. Joe growls.

“How do you know my-“ He stops, realizing the voice isn’t so foreign. His veins briefly turn to ice. His accent kinda sounds like his biological family- 

Oh. 

Oh Nova.

“P-pops??” The two fighters run to each other, and Knuckle Joe’s dad immediately pulls him into a hug, a hug that Joe gladly returns.

“Shhh, it’s okay kiddo, I’m here. It’s okay to cry.” He rubs the back of his son’s head, doing his best to comfort his son after all these years of nothing.

“Ah-Ah’m not c-crying!!” Joe sniffles out, most definitely crying with his massive Studio Ghibli tears. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, Joey.” Joe buries his face into his dad’s armour, not caring if the spaulder is cold against his face.

“Ah’m s-sorry I called you a w-weirdo dickhead f-f-fucker!” Joe sobs out, speaking between hiccups.

He hears his dad snort, placing his hands on his shoulders and pulling away to look him in the eyes, wiping his tears with his gloved thumbs. “You did? When was that?”

“It was in mah head…” Joe’s tears slow and his air-choking between sobs calms as he looks into the Knight’s eyes.

“Oh, Joe, it’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay.” His dad’s presence soothes him, as he finds his tears drying just looking at him.

“It is? How can you be sure??” Joe is definitely not sure about _anything_ right now. _Will_ it be okay? There’s so many unknowns for him, and he’s been alive this whole time. His dad’s been as out of the loop as you can get for a whole **decade**. He sighs, and takes off his mask. Joe’s eyes widen as he sees his dad’s gentle smile.

“I'm sure. It’s going to be okay.” 

His dad holds his hands.

“I’m home, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tiff listening to Joe blame her for his dad not being back: "I do not control the die"
> 
> I really wanted my first posted fic to be short and sweet, hope i succeeded!!!! Huge thanks to my older sister for helping me out and making me laugh with her EXCELLENT French accent Jecra voice. She is a blessing to this earth, even if she is a gremlin who read the ENTIRE FIC IN THE ACCENT.
> 
> sidenote: aparently ao3/google don't know what spaulders OR pauldrons are, so that's something!


End file.
